


Love

by ten_out_of_tenma



Category: Moulin Rouge! (2001)
Genre: Monologue, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten_out_of_tenma/pseuds/ten_out_of_tenma
Summary: After Christian lost the one he loved the most, he decided to write his story with Satine, their story. Their story to be told for the world to know. Come what may, Christian will love her until his dying day and he swears by his heart he will never break it.
Relationships: Christian/Satine (Moulin Rouge!)





	Love

Love... Love is like oxygen. Love is a many splendored thing. Love lifted us up where we belonged... Yes, I truly miss that feeling. The feeling where you loved someone the most made you feel joyful in your heart, where you felt that there was a reason why you needed to live. Just thinking about them was enough to make you smile, and seeing their face was enough to make you feel satisfied. It was the only thing that I thought I only needed in this world. But now, the woman whom I loved is... dead. The woman that I cherished left this world, leaving me to feel like my heart was crying and shatter like glass. And those broken pieces of my heart are still lying on the ground, unrepaired. Now that she left me, I feel like I have nothing else in this world, that I can’t move on after this. The pain stings having to lose someone you love and knowing you have to move on. I can’t describe my feelings but my heart cries over Satine. Yes, the one I love, Satine. The greatest thing you’ll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return. When she loved me, I felt I was the happiest man alive. The happiest man to have someone who I love to give that love back to me. It brought so much warmth that I wanted to have that feeling forever. Unfortunately, it didn’t last for a lifetime. I just wonder to myself, if I could ever love like this again. Could I possibly find someone to give my love the same way I did for Satine? And would they give back the love? Coming from a man who is obsessed with love made me think if I am ready to love again after this. I need to take time to process and heal so I can get back at my feet and see how the world was bright when Satine was here. Oh, Satine, if only you came back into the world I would give more than a million kisses. I would hug you so tightly and never let you go. The night when you told me you were feeling cold after the performance on stage, I wanted to place my love for you as a blanket to keep yourself warm but I couldn’t, it’s not possible. I genuinely believed that you were going to feel better. Having you in my arms at that time, I couldn’t believe that the love of my life was dying. The one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with was leaving. Normally, love stories wouldn’t end like this. They wouldn’t end in such a tragic ending but in my story, it did. It did end this way, even if I didn’t want to but it happened. These feelings that I cannot get over are constantly feeding me to the point where I feel like there is no reason to live. But I need to believe that there is. There are many things to live for and one of them is love. I never wanted to end this way... I was yearning for a happy ending with her, to be with her and build a family and love her until my dying day. Now that she’s gone, I miss seeing her. I miss seeing everything about her - her eyes, nose, lips, her voice and smile. It makes me want to cry into her arms but she’s not here anymore. I can’t cry into her arms and tell her how much I dearly miss her right now. If she could hear my voice in the after-life, I would cry how much that I want her to be back here with me and relive those treasurable memories with her if it’s not too much to ask for. I don’t want to start forgetting her face. The way that she looked at me when she was in love as I was, was enough to make me feel that I was special. But now that she’s away, I cry every time I think of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Moulin Rouge was such a good love story that I will never forget. After watching it on Disney Plus, I couldn’t feel anything else but pain for Christian who just lost Satine. So this is why I wrote this short monologue, to write out the pain from this character. You can tell that I am not a good writer as the one and only talented young man, Christian, but I just had the feeling to write a short monologue anyway. I hope you liked reading this fic!


End file.
